


Those Are Not Monsters.

by Ashley_vh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_vh/pseuds/Ashley_vh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem I wrote and posted on tumblr after I saw the 3b Stiles promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Are Not Monsters.

 

Give me something to fight against.  
Make your villain a vampire,  
Witch, dragon, or werewolf.  
I’ll go in with my head held high and  
Not an ounce of fear in my blood  
Because I know how to fight these monsters.

Do not give me your depression, anxiety,  
PTSD, Mood Disorders, or schizophrenia and  
call it a monster.

They scare me too much.

_They scare me too much._

Those…  
Those are not Monsters.

Monsters can be killed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No characters, no pairings, no nothing. I wrote this about 15 minutes after my freakout from the promo for Stiles had faded. There's no specific character in mind here, so I didn't tag anyone...
> 
> I may incorporate this into Castle in the Clouds (My Steter/Sterek fic) at some point in the story. But for now this is a stand alone fic, so tell me what you think.  
> It's the first poem I've ever published anywhere so don't sugar-coat anything :)  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> My Tumblr: http://ashley-vh.tumblr.com/


End file.
